Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)
by Jamie38459
Summary: The girls[try to] play their own game of hide and seek(With some persuading that was from Toshino Kyoko(!) of course). And wouldn't you know it, craziness ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 1]

* * *

_AN: Ok, I know the title isn't all that spectacular, but hey, it's at least better than what I was originally gonna name it, (Hide and go Peek) right? Oh, um, anyways..._

* * *

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

The city of Takaoka, Toyama, a peaceful place filled with peaceful people. Well, most of the time anyways. And Nanamori Middle School is no exception to this, which is where the students and teachers there have peaceful, normal, boring lives and are working, studying, and sometimes slacking off. _And _at the 'Amusement' Club, it is no exception(Sorry if I'm staring to sound _real_ annoying right now). In the Amusement Club, people there try to 'amuse' one another and have fun doing it. No, it's not like that, don't get the wrong ideas. Anyways, inside of the Amusement Club are four young girls, each of them more bored than the other. They are usually either just reading, talking, staring into space, or walking around and finding something to do.

* * *

Then one day, somebody spoke in a big voice. "Ahem, everyone," Kyouko got up from her seat near the table. "I have something very important to say, and it can affect the club in some way!" The blonde said earning glares from the other participants of the room, except for a red-haired girl who just stared attentively.

"Woah, she rhymed!" Akaza Akari, thought, though she is missing the point of the conversation.

"It probably wasn't intentional, but she must mean business when she's saying it like that."

The other two, Funami Yui and Yoshikawa Chinatsu, weren't any happier themselves. They too, were worried about what Kyoko might say and do and what would happen to the club. Even though they aren't fond of her very much and find Kyoko and her plans to more of a nuisance. Still, what was she going to? What was she going to say-

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is? I can't seem to find one in this club."

Never mind. The three face-faulted, they could not believe that they were anticipated on what she'd say and it turns out to be asking on where the bathroom is. "You don't know where it is?" Chinatsu says, heavily annoyed.

* * *

How long has she been in this school and club and _still_ doesn't know where the bathroom is?

"Well if I knew, I would have gone there already." Kyouko states, all full of herself as usual.

Yui sighs, then proclaims, "Well if you really don't know where the bathrooms are, just go outside of the club and—"

"Okay, got it!" Kyouko interrupts and storms off.

"Hey wait, at least let me finish!" Ugh, she could not believe that girl, always acting like that.

"Hmm, I wonder if she really does know her way." Akari pondered.

"Yea, she probably does. Otherwise she would not have interrupted Yui-senpei." Chinatsu proclaims. "Let's just face it, she just loves wasting all of our precious time."

Then suddenly, weird singing was heard from outside of the club.

"Hey, does anyone hear that?" Akari asks, half hoping she wasn't the only one that was hearing that.

"Yea." Yui says, "I wonder what it could be..."

* * *

"Should we go and investigate Yui-senpai? " Chinatsu asks in her dreamy state, again.

"Yea sure, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

The girls got up and proceeded outside. While looking around, the three had noticed some rustling coming from the bushes. They were pretty nervous at first, wondering what was in there and tried to move forward cautiously. However, Yui managed to catch a glimpse of some yellow at a different angle who was singing "I'm taking a whiz, I'm taking a whiz, I'm taking a whiz, whiz, whiz-a!" Okay, actually it doesn't sound like singing at all.

"I am taking a whiz, am taking a whiz, am taking a— oh hey you found me."

Yui freaks out, knowing that she had just stumbled upon her friend Kyouko pissing near a bush. Akari and Chinatsu freak out too, mainly because Yui's freaking out and the fact that they saw it too.

"What the hell are you doing peeing on the bush?!" Yui yells at Kyouko and hits her in frustration.

"And if I had known you would pee near a bush I probably wouldn't have tried telling you where the freaking bathroom is!"

"What? I wasn't peeing on the bush, I was doing it _near_ the bush."

"Well would you at least stop it with the darn singing? We don't wanna hear it while your taking a whiz!" Chinatsu retorts.

"Um, is anyone even going to question why she was doing that in the first place?" Akari was wondering.

* * *

"But you guys, don't you see?" Kyouko asks her friends as they are still upset with her. "I was secretly testing your wits, to see if you'd eligible for my game plan."

The three looked at her all confused. "Plan? What plan?" Chinatsu asks impatiently.

"Why my plan to get our club more popular of course. Ya see, we'll all have our very own hide and seek challenge and-"

"Wait, so that 'big announcement' was just some scheme to get more members and of all that you could come up with, it's a game of hide and seek?" Yui was not impressed with this.

"Oh come on" Kyouko defends, "It'll be fun! They'll be challenges, and prizes, (Don't ask what they are yet, for I'd like to keep that as a surprise for now) and a whole bunch of other stuff!"

Akari and Chinatsu looked at one other with skeptical looks, while Yui was in a thinking pose of her own. Kyoko reaches her hand out towards them [and puts it on the air ground?].

"So girls, what do you say? Are you in?" They thought about for a while, Akari was the first one speak and shakes Kyoko's hand.

"Sure, I'm in. Seems like it's gonna be fun"

"Well, I guess I'll give it go as well." Yui says as she touches Kyoko and Akari's hands.

"If Yui-senpai's in, then I'm in too!" Chinatsu exclaims as puts her hands on the others as well and shakes them greatly.

"Ok then, now some others are going to be a part of this as well, so until they show up, I'd say let's go over some rules." A coughs a little bit and then breathes in and out for a while. "Have fun!" The other three were really confused but tried to agree that that is the most important part.

"Alrighty then, let's do this thing!"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

"As soon as the others arrive!"

"Aw..." The girls moaned, already forgetting that they were other people involved...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: Ok I am sorry this is starting out slow, but I did try to explain why they are doing the 'idea' without making it look or sound forced or rushed. And yes, the other girls from the show (Excluding the family members) are going to be a part of the game as well. Yeah a bit of a spoiler but you guys probably saw it coming a mile away, just saying. Hope your liking this so far. If not, please let me know what I could do to make this better and I'll try to make it a little better (Such as the pacing for example). Ok then, I'll see you guys next time for another fan fiction from yours truly (Or not) :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 2]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: Toushino Kyouko(!) of the Amusement Club makes a competition that is solely based around the children's game of hide and seek. No, I am __**not**__ making this up. She convinces all of her friends, inside and outside of the Amusement Club, to join in on the fun and they surprisingly take it well and accept the challenge. So, with the event starting in a few, who will be able to take home the super special awesome whatever-it-is prize? Find out now on part 2 (Which is probably not even the conclusion yet)!_

* * *

"Alrighty then, let's do this!" Kyouko announces to her friends in the Amusement Club, whom cheer in response. "As soon as the others get here!" Kyouko finishes as her friends moan, forgetting that they were other people involved in this. Other people, that were outside of the club.

"Well I guess this will take a while?" Yui responds.

"Yeah, I guess so. What a bummer." Chinatsu says.

"Um, I have a question..." Akari raises her hand.

"Oh really?" Kyouko asks, and then points her stick that strict business people use at her. "Very well then, what is your question?"

"Where and how did you manage to get that big stick?"

"Hey be patient Yui, I can only respond to one question at a time, as the captain of the tourney of course. You should now that I have strict rules ya now."

Chinatsu starts to think in her head, '_God, Kyouko's starting to sound more like a freaking sergeant. Ooh, it'd be so cute if Yui-senpai was acting like that! Also, I wonder if it'd be funny if Akari mentioned the 'big stick' thing, oh man why am I being such a pervert for all the wrong reasons? I should be thinking about Yui-senpai right now! Ugh...'_

"So, what is your question Akarin?" Kyouko asks again in her normal toned voice.

To which Akari responds with "Um, yes, how do you play the game again?" The other girls stared at her for a moment, wondering if she really was trying to be funny and get more attention, since she, doesn't get much thanks to her 'invisible powers'.

"You're kidding right?" Yui says, finally breaking the tension.

"Kidding about what, exactly?" The girls face faulted at what they're hearing. She signed up for it, but doesn't know how to play? Did Akari _not_ want to hurt Kyouko's feelings or did she just _assume_ it was going to be an easy activity?

"B-b-but how can you not know how to play hide and seek? We've done it before! Ya know, when we were little kids." Kyouko tried to explain.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Cue another face fault. This time though, only Kyoko was doing that. The face fault I mean. The girls gather around her as if she were dead.

"You know, you really should be a bit more specific when describing something to someone." Yui mentions to Kyoko.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She says as she gets up from the face fault that had occurred a couple of seconds ago. "But why tell her though when we can show her-"

"No fourth wall jokes!" Yui interrupts by whacking her on the head.

"B-but how are we going to explain to Akarin how to play?" She fakes sobbing.

"*Sigh* Akari the rules are simple, people hide and you try to find them. Got it?"

"Got it."

_'Whoa that was quick!'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Then, she had thought of another idea. "Hey guys, since the others are taking a while to get here, how about we practice?"

"Are you sure? I mean, sure it can help Akari get the hang of things but wouldn't it be unfair for everyone else?" Surprisingly Chinatsu was the one who replied with such a tone.

"Don't worry don't worry, the others have just as much experience as we do." Kyoko responds.

"Well, not all of us though." She was clearly talking about Akari there.

"Eh?"

"But that's about to change! First things first, we'll need to be in teams."

Yui was confused. "Teams? There aren't any teams in hide and seek."

"Yeah I know, but these are _my_ rules so I say we're playing in teams!"

Chinatsu was getting pretty excited about the plan[for once] as she grabs onto Yui's arm. "Yay, I get to be on Yui-senpai's team! Can I be on your Yui-senpai?" She asked Yui with her sparkly-like eyes.

"Sure thing." Yui replies. All trying to maintain Chinatsu squeezing her arm. _"My arm... it hurts..."_

But Kyouko protests. "No, no, no. I was suppose to be with Chinatsu-chan! That's another one of the rules ya know, especially for the fact that I am the captain of this event."

"What? That's not fair, you're just making things up!" Chinatsu exclaims, outraged by what Kyouko was saying.

"Maybe I am, but you should have known about this before joining the competition."

Now Yui was getting pissed off at this. "Seriously? You didn't even tell us the rules beforehand. All you said was 'come and join the tourney it's so much fun! You'll miss out on all of it.' And we said yes, so why are you giving us all a hard time on this and want it your way?"

"Well I didn't say it like that though-"

"Well I don't care!" Chinatsu interrupts, "Either I get paired up with Yui-senpai or I quit. Simple as that"

'..._Crap, she looks like she means it_.' Kyouko finally gave in and decided that she can be paired with Yui. She didn't want her Chinatsu-chan to be paired with Yui but she also didn't want the teams to be uneven.

"Alright, now it's time to start practicing. First, Akari and I shall hide somewhere and Yui and Chinatsu will come and try to seek us." She points toward the doors. "Go outside and start counting, while we go and hide."

Yui and Chinatsu agreed and went outside to count. Kyoko whispers to Akari.

"Okay, now it's time to show us what your really made of. See if you can outwit the other two." Akari nods in response. By the time Yui and Chinatsu finished counting, they went back inside and the other two had already hid. And the searching begins... and ends pretty quickly too. Chinatsu found Akari in the closet with her doggy costume on, whatever reason, "Um, woof?" and Yui found Kyouko on the ceiling.

"Um, hi?" Her hands slipped as she fell down on everyone else. Don't worry though, they're perfectly fine.

"Ugh, how did you find us so fast?" Kyouko whined.

"Gee, maybe it was because there isn't much places to find in here?" Yui responds.

"More importantly," Chinatsu added, "how did you manage to climb up there?"

To which she replies with "Magic." The other girls moaned at the stupidity. Then suddenly, they hear some noise coming from outside. They turned at took a peek at the windows and doors and saw four more girls coming there way. Two that were glaring at each other and the other two look like they're having an awkward conversation.

"Oh boy, they're here! Sorry Akari but we're gonna have to stop practicing for now. The _real_ tournament is about to get under way!" Kyouko rushes outside to greet the others. Yui and Chinatsu follow outside. Which leaves poor Akari standing in the club still.

"Eeehhh? But I didn't get to seek anybody yet. Kyouko, are you even listening to me? Ooooohh man." Akari goes outside too, in order to catch up to everybody else.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: Hey. Again, sorry about the slow pace. But next chapter, the __**really real**__ tournament is about to start, seriously. What other rules does Toshinou Kyouko(!) have in store? Who's gonna be on what team? And more importantly, will Akari get any more screentime? Find out next time on the next chapter :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 3]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap, Toushino Kyouko(!) tries to teach Akarin how to play hide and seek while they wait for the other girls to arrive, although Yui told it a little better than she did. Also, the other competitors have arrived to take part in the tournament as well. So how will it start off? Let's find out..._

* * *

"Oh boy, their here!" Kyouko exclaims, getting all hyped up seeing the rest of the competitors walking toward the club.

"Akari, we'll have to stop practicing for now, cause the _real_ tournament is gonna get under way!" She rushes outside to greet the other participants.

Yui and Chinatsu, followed outside, leaving Akari all alone in the club. "Eh? But I didn't get to be 'it' yet!" The poor girl whined.

When Kyouko goes outside of course, she decides to wait for the others to come to **her **and not the other way around. Although, it seems that out of the four other competitors, only one of them _actually _looks excited about the tournament.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous." One of the girls sighed in disbelief.

"What is?" A white haired girl asks the purple haired girl[that spoke up before] right beside her.

"That, because of you, I'm now getting involved with this crummy competition!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The classy girl with turquoise hair replies back at her. "I'm only doing this cause I'm taking a little break from all of the studying and working."

"Bo-ring!" The short, but fun-sized brunette mockingly responds. "Jeez, it's always working, working, working with you isn't it Himawari?" She sighs. "No man would ever want to go out with you because you're so boring! The only reason that they'd be nice to you is cause you got really big boobs on your chest."

"W-what!?" Himawari covers her chest with her arms. "What do my boobs have anything to do with this Sakurako?" She glares at her rival.

"They have to do with _everything_ of course!" Sarurako glares back.

"You are not making any sense!"

"Your breasts aren't making any sense!"

Sparks start to ignite between the two. Sweat drops appear on the other two girls heads, they aren't sure what to do about them. But then again, they're always like this and they've settled the conflicts on their own, sort of.

"Don't worry Ayano," The white haired girl tells her friend, "I'm sure you'll have just as much fun as everyone else."

"Y-yeah right, I doubt that." Ayano begins to stutter.

By the time they got near the club, Kyouko had pulled out a gong and hit it with a mallet.

"Wha- where the heck did you get that from?" Yui yells at the nonsense that Kyouko is pulling.

"One word: magic." She responds quickly.

_'Is that your excuse for everything?'_ All the other girls thought, except for Chitose, trying to fight off fantasizing and trying to stay focused so she could listen to the rules, and Sakurako, who was too impressed with Kyouko's 'magic' abilities. Kyouko looks at everybody to make sure that they were paying any attention whatsover. When she got to Ayano...

"D-don't get the wrong idea," Ayano stutters, "I'm only doing this because Chitose said so! Ya got that?"

Chitose giggled at the response. Oh Ayano, if only you saw the look on your own face right now.

Kyouko clears her throat before beginning her speech. "Alright you maggots, listen up!" Kyouko yells out so she could draw their attention.

"Maggots?" Himawari asks Yui, whom replies with a shrug.

"Today is the day where we go to an all out war, where they will be running, hiding, crying, screaming, and cake!"

"I like cake." Akari proclaims, who just now caught up with everyone.

"Anyways," Kyouko continues, "I, your leader-slash-captain-slash-general, shall split you into two teams. One team will be doing the hiding, and the other will be doing the seeking. I will decide on who gets to be on what team, is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Hey, I'm not a guy ya know." Kyouko retorts but then goes back onto the subject. "Alright, when I call your name, go stand over to the left side of the club. Chitose, Himawari, Chinatsu, and..." She turns to Chinatsu who was _still_ glaring at her while clutching onto Yui, who looked like she couldn't breathe. _'Yep, she still means what she said before...'_ Kyouko thought, then finally sighing and saying in depression, "and Yui..."

"Yay!" Chinatsu was clearly happy about the news. "Yui-senpai, I'm so happy that we get to be on the same team."

"Y-yeah, me too." Yui replied quietly.

"Well, I for one, am also happy. Because I'm not on the same team as midget Sakurako." Himawari stated.

"Well, I am happy too! Because Kyouko didn't put me in the same team as the blue-footed-booby* over there!" Sakurako called back. She was obviously talking about Himawari.

"Hey, who are you calling a blue-footed-booby!?"

"I'm calling _you_ a blue-footed-booby, blue-footed-booby!" The two ignited sparks at each other once again.

"Ok then," Kyouko declares, "You guys are going to be: The Seekers."

"Wow, did you hear that Yui-senpai? We get to seek!" Chinatsu squeals in excitement while Yui is still having trouble breathing.

"Y-yea, I know..."

_'Still having trouble breathing!'_ she thought to herself.

"And as for the rest of you," Kyouko continues the announcing, "Sakurako and Ayano, go to the right side of the club. I will be with you momentarily."

"Hey wait, what about me?" Akari pouted, wondering why people keep forgetting about her.

"Oh, uh," Kyouko let out a sheepish laugh and scratched her head. "I guess I totally forgot about you, sorry about that. Go where Ayano and Sakurako are, ok?"

"Hai!" Akari replies happily, and then proceeds to go to where the rest of her team is.

"We will be known as: The Hiders." Kyouko proudly exclaims. "And now for the rules. Pay attention though cause I'll only explain it once, alright?" The other girls nodded in response.

"Alright. Now, when The Seekers all count to one hundred, they will have to try and find The Hiders, who will be hiding out inside of the school." She stops to see if everyone's paying attention and then continues. "The Hiders, meanwhile, will have to try and outwit The Seekers and get to their home base," she points at the club, "which is in this club!" Some of the girls were getting a little excited about all this. The others, not so much. "If The Seekers succeed in catching all of the members of The Hiders, or collect more than those that make it to the home base, then they get to move on to round two of the competition! If not, then The Hiders get to move on instead. You will all be using materials from inside of the school and the club, so be sure to stock up on that before you all depart. One more thing: .**mercy. **And have fun, any questions before we start?"

"Um, yes, I have a question. Why do I have to get paired up with you?" Ayano slowly raises her hand.

"Because," she replies, "I want to play the game _with_ you." Kyouko smiles and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"EEHH?" Ayano starts to blush and freak out. "D-don't say such crap like that, they can hear you ya know!"

Chitose decides that now is the time, takes off her glasses, and starts to fantasize about Ayano and Kyouko being 'together'.

* * *

**Inside of the fantasizing world, it looked just like the real world, only the background is a sparkly pink, and Ayano and Kyouko are alone...**

_Ayano looked really nervous about Kyouko picking her to be on the team. "But why, why did you put me on the same team?"_

_"Because," Kyouko says in a sweet, soft, voice. She slowly wrapping her arms around Ayano. "I wanted to be with you."_

_Ayano blushes in shock. "Toshino Kyouko—"_

_"Shh." Kyouko interrupts her by gently putting her own fingers, onto her mouth. "Come on, let's go to our little 'hiding place', just you and me..." She starts leaning forward._

_Ayano, now looking as red as a tomato, whispers softly to her "Oh, Toshino Kyouko..."_

* * *

**Cutting back to reality where Chitose giggles and nosebleeds in the process of fantasizing.**

Himawari takes a box of tissues and gives one to Chitose. "Oh, thank you."

She replied kindly as she takes the box and puts her glasses back on.

"Okay, if there aren't anymore questions, we'll be on our way then." Kyouko proclaims.

"Hai!" The others agreed.

"And now, without further ado, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE EE!"

"OUUUUUUUIIII!"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: With the rules and teams set, The Hiders hurry on over toward the school to hide, while The Seekers start counting near the tree. Which team will be victorious? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Hide and seek(YuruYuri Style)! Also, sorry for making it seem fast or slow paced, again..._

_*The Blue-footed-booby is a type of bird with blue feet. (Like you couldn't guess on your own)_

_Oh, and by the way, I made a poll on my profile if you guys want to check it out(It's about which story I should make next (as soon as I finish one of my fan fics)..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 4]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: Toushino Kyouko(!) announces which team the players are going to be on – The Seekers have Himawari, Chitose, Chinatsu, and Yui. The Hiders have Sakurako, Ayano, Kyouko, and... uh... oh yeah Akari's there too. And with the rules and teams set, The Hiders hurry on over toward the school to hide, while The Seekers start counting near the tree – yes, this means the game will __**finally **__start now after three chapters. So, which team will be victorious? Which team will not? And what will the special prize be? Let's find out..._

* * *

**After The Hiders get inside of the school building on the second floor...**

Kyouko takes out a pair of binoculars and watches the other team down below. The Seekers are still counting near the tree, all of the members have their eyes closed and are hanging their heads down, so they wouldn't cheat and peek at the others hiding. Then again, even if they did take a peep, The Hiders would still be hiding in the school, so it wouldn't be any easier to find them unless they were stupid enough to give it away.

Kyouko puts the binoculars away and then gives off a mischievous smile. She turns to her teammates and gives them some last few words of advice before the game starts. "Alright girls, this is it. As soon as they touch those air horns that I left for them over there, the battle will ensue, and it will not be a pretty one."

"Airhorns?" Akari asks, confused as ever.

"Yes, airhorns. Now, remember what I have taught you troops, never give up, never surrender, and trust in your instincts. Understood?"

"Hey wait, you never told us that at all!" Ayano exclaims.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. But what I do know is that it will come in handy for you ladies today, and although we will go our separate ways, we will still see each other again eventually." Kyouko gives off a saluting pose; she looked like she was going to cry. "Go, and make me proud while I'm gone, is that clear?"

Akari and Sakurako give Kyouko a saluting pose as well, even though they're acting like she is leaving them for good. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" They both cried in unison.

The three of them get into a group hug and wish good luck to each other.

Ayano just stares at them with a confused look, _'Are they always like this?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Outside of the school...**

The Seekers had stopped counting and stared at each other for a while.

"So, what now?" Chitose asks.

"Well, I guess we better go and find them." Himawari states.

"Hey, what's that doing out here?" Chinatsu asks, pointing at the air horns on the ground.

Yui goes over and picks one up and sees that there is a note attached to it. 'Use it once your done countin ;)' it says.

"Should we use it Senpai?" Chinatsu asks Yui.

"Well, I guess so. We _are_ playing by her rules after all."

"That's right..." Himawari replies.

"Ok everyone, cover your ears, this might be loud..."

"Hai..." The other seekers agreed.

* * *

**Back inside...**

The hiders were still hugging and wishing each other good luck – minus Ayano of course.

"Hey Ayano," Kyouko adds, extending her hand with a smile. "come join in."

"Eh? But aren't you guys overreacting a little too much? I mean, it _is _just a game after a-"

Suddenly, a realy loud noise is heard, and it startles the girls for a while. Kyouko takes out her binoculars again and see that Yui has pulled the air horn handle, and The Seekers are heading toward the school building right this instinct. She quickly puts it away and announces "That's the signal you guys, we better start hiding!"

"Wait, why didn't we just do that while they were counting?" Sakurako asks the 'captain'.

"Because, it's more challenging and fun when you do it at the last second!"

"Hmm, well played."

"Eeeeehhh? But you guys _do_ know that I just started this, right? So maybe it would have been better if we just hid-" Akari tries to explain, but the others are already leaving.

"Good luck my friends," Kyouko yells out to her crew, "I'll see you back in the home base!"

"OUI!" The other hiders replied – minus Akari who desperately tried to find a good hiding spot so the others wouldn't catch her.

_'Alright, the battle is finally about to begin,"_ Kyouko though to herself, _'now let's just see what they're made of!_'

* * *

**The Seekers have already arrived on the first floor of the building...**

Himawari hands the team members' maps of the school. "Alright, now let's split up and see if we can find them. Chinatsu, you can check on the first floor,"

"Hai..."

"Chitose, you take the second floor,"

"Hai."

"Yui, you'll scout the third floor,"

"Ok."

"and I'll take over the fourth floor."

"Alright," Yui responds, "so if we don't find them on that floor, we go and help the others, right?"

"Right. Ok then, does everybody get what they are suppose to do?" The other girls nod in agreement. "Alright, iku-zo!*"

"Hai!"

* * *

**On the first floor, still...**

Akari opens the door just a tiny crack to see where the girls are. As she sees them go their separate ways, she closes the door quickly and gets back into her hiding spot: the table. Akari curls up in a ball, wondering if she'll be found that easily, and hopes to at least be in this game longer than the 'practice' one. Just then, a voice was heard, and the door slowly opened. Akari's heart was pounding really fast, as Chinatsu walks around the room, searching high and low. When she reaches under the table, Akari freaks out, but Chinatsu then leaves, acting like she never even saw her.

"Eh? She left? Even though she saw me?" Akari pondered for a moment why she didn't grab her then and there, but then she looked at her hands and realized something. She wasn't acting like Akari wasn't there, Akari really wasn't there! Thanks to the creator writing her off – for the umpteenth time, she became 'invisible' again.

"E-EEEHHH!? WHY MEEEEE?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the fourth floor...**

Sakurako walks around the hallways, wondering where she should hide. Then suddenly, she spotted her arch-nemesis Himawari coming up the stairs. If she didn't do something soon, her rival would have found her quick! Without thinking, Sakurako quickly went into the closest place she could find, the broom closet. It was cramped as hell, and was stuffed with a lot of crap, but she'll have to stay in here or else she might get caught. Sakurako slowly tried to bury herself in with all the other stuff on top of her so she wouldn't be seen, but that was going to be a lot harder than it sounds.

* * *

**On the second floor...**

Ayano was stuck in the student council room eating her special pudding.

"Ugh, stupid Toushino Kyouko. Getting me involved in this!" Ayano mutters as she eats her ice cream. Just then, she hears a knock on the door, which makes her jump.

_'Crap, that must be one of The Seekers!'_ She thought to herself in a panic. _'If I don't do something fast, I'll be a goner!'_ She looks around for a place to hide, but where could she hide? There wasn't much time to think about it either, she had to pick a spot and fast!

* * *

**Lastly, on the third floor... **

There was the 'leader' Kyouko, who was writing on a journal to herself in the bathroom. "Dear dumb diary," She wrote, "I am bored. Hiding here was probably not a smart idea after all..."

To Be Continued...

_AN: The competition's started, and the teams are already on the move, somewhat. Who would you like to see win? Or if you don't care who wins, I'll just decide on my own. Ok then, that's about it, I guess. Also, I apologize for mentioning the paces on my story, force-a-nature _

_*Japanese Translation for 'Let's go!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: The air horn has been blown, and the girls are all on the move! The Seekers haven't found any of The Hiders yet, but that might all change since they seem to be having trouble with what they're doing as well. What's going to be happen now ladies and gentlemen? Guess we'll have to wait and see..._

* * *

**Fourth Floor, 3:45 pm**

It was dark, boring, and tiresome. Sakurako was only in here for five minutes and she couldn't stand every second of it. Being stuck in this dang broom closet with all the other crap tumbling down on her, so glad she didn't get crushed by it, yet. _'Dang it, why of all places, did I pick this place to hide in?'_ Sakurako talks to herself, irritatingly. She really wanted to go out and take a little peek from the doors, just to see if Himawari, her rival, was still out there or not.

Sakurako then heard her footsteps fainting. Now would probably be a good time to go out there and check, but stuff on her might blow her cover. And what if she _was_ there? Would she (Sakurako) have hidden in that closet for nothing? _'Hmm, risk getting caught, or stay in here longer?'_ Sakurako uses her head, for once. Just then, the stuff on top of her started to compress onto her. _'Yeah, I think I'll just take the risk of getting caught, better than staying here and getting crushed.'_ She decides quickly, opening the door and trying to make a dash out of there, but the stuff that was in the broom closest toppled all over her before she even had a chance to.

From a distance, her rival Himawari turned to see Sakurako in the mess she is currently in – also, she was near the school staircase. "Perfect..." Himawari grinned as she saw her opponent trapped under all that junk.

Now was the time to strike. She rushes over toward the enemy to go for the kill. "Your mine Sakurako!" She yells out a battle cry, which freaks the brunette out.

_'Whoa, I didn't know that was her preferred type!'_ Sakurako thought in a panic as she tries to free herself in time to escape from Himawari. Fortunately, she managed to get out of the clutter and makes a run for it.

"So long boobilicious, better luck next time!" She taunts the turquoise girl, before leaving her in the dust.

"Damn it, why does she keep making fun of my chest!?" Himawari says, furiously panting. She pulls out a walkie-talkie from her skirt-pocket and tries to communicate with the other members of the team. "This is Himawari speaking, I've managed to find Sakurako, but she got away. She's heading on down to the first floor right now, so keep an eye out and make sure she doesn't get too the base! Himawari out." She puts it away and heads on down to the first floor.

* * *

**First Floor, 3:49 pm**

It was really annoying how Akari would keep getting invisible on random occasions, and just when she was starting to enjoy the game too. _'Huh, what do I do now?'_ Akari thought, _'Hmm, maybe I should just to back to base, since that's what Kyouko wanted us to do.'_ She shakes her head in frustration. _'No no no, that wouldn't be right. I don't think she'd allow it. After all, I want to win this game fair and square! But how do I do that when I'm still invisible?' _Akari pondered about this while walking down the hallway.

Just then, she saw Chinatsu take out her walkie-talkie and heard a voice coming out of there.

"This is Himawari speaking, I've managed to find Sakurako, but she got away. She's heading on down to the first floor right now, so keep an eye out and make sure she doesn't get too the base! Himawari out." Chinatsu nods and puts it away, she heads toward the school staircase.

"Oh no, Sakurako's gonna get caught eventually!" Akari panicked, but then thought of something, "Well, I guess I could always help my teammates try to get to the base..." She decided, "Wait, wouldn't _that_ be cheating though?" She then screaming, it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. "Oh no, she's in trouble! I gotta hurry!" Akari proclaims as she races up to the staircase...

* * *

**Third Floor, 3:54 pm**

Toushino Kyouko(!) was still in the bathroom, trying to hide from her enemies. She continues to write in her diary, puzzled, yet prepared for anything. Kyouko was still bored as ever, so she decided to hum that 'whiz song' that she was singing earlier to try and entertain herself. Then suddenly, she hears the door open, and some footsteps walking toward the sink – so she could wash her hands. _'Oh crap, that must be Yui._' Kyouko thought. She raised her legs up so she wouldn't see her.

The girl turned to see if anyone was there, and then went back to washing and drying. Kyouko had to think of something to do otherwise she might be a goner! Then she thought up an idea, a very stupid idea in fact. She put her diary away, dropped onto the floor, and started to crawl through each bathroom door slowly and carefully until she reached the last one.

Afterwards, she quickly went under the final door and made a run for it. When Kyouko managed to escape the bathroom, she made a victory cheer. "Yahoo, escape success!" Then, she felt a pat on her back.

"Hello Kyouko, took ya long enough."

'_That voice, it sounds familiar...'_ Toushino Kyouko(!) turns around and sees that it was Funami Yui, who was standing there the whole time(It seemed). "Y-Yui..." Kyouko starts off, sweating like a waterfall. "H-how did you manage...?"

"Oh, that. I managed to find Rise and she offered to help me with the game, so she went and checked to see if you were in there for me."

_'So that was Rise?'_ Rise walks out and speaks to Yui in a very quiet whisper-like voice.

"Yep, thanks again for the help." Yui responds. Rise nods and walks away to find her friend.

"Hey no fair, you can't ask for help from other people!" Kyouko protests.

"What? Didn't you pay any attention to my story at all? I said she offered!" Yui defends.

"Well I think you're lying!" Kyouko points at Yui. "This war is **far** from over, ya hear me?" She runs off to find the others, but not before Yui yells back at her

"The hell you talking about? I just tagged you, you're out Kyouko. Meaning you shouldn't be playing anymore!"

"FAR FROM OVER!"

"Ugh..." Yui really wanted to whack that girl again for being so inconsistent. She sometimes wonders why she gets into these types of situations.

* * *

**Second Floor, 3:55 pm**

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Chitose asks as she enters the student council room. "Oh, I probably shouldn't have called like that." She giggles at her response, then goes back to searching for her 'enemies', – Ayano is in the same room as Chitose for the moment; she is hiding inside of the refridgerator mainly because she was in a panic that Chitose might have found her so quickly and the fridge was the first place that she [Ayano] could think of hiding in – wondering where they could possibly be hiding in.

_'Ugh, damn it! Why of all places did I hide in here?"_ Ayano thought to herself, sobbing and eating her pudding. _'I'm starting to get cold, and I might lose the game already. Can this get any worse?'_ Just then, the fridge opened up, and Chitose was standing right beside the door.

Ayano started to panic while eating her pudding – still. She looked up at Chitose who smiled at her and said "Don't worry, I won't end your game just yet. "

"Bu-but its part of the rules, and it's not like I even care about playing this game anyways so-"

"Ayano there you are!" The entrance door bursts open as Kyouko marches in makes a glare at Chitose.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her or else!" Chitose and Ayano start blushing uncontrollably as Kyouko walks in and grabs Ayano by the arm.

"T-Toushino Kyouko, what are you-"

"Come on, let's go and find the others!" Kyouko says as they make a run for the door.

"He-hey wait, slow down! I'm not a very good runner ya know!" Ayano yells out while they run off.

Chitose, instead of chasing after the two, takes off her glasses and begins to fantasize once more.

* * *

**Fantasy World, 3:57 pm**

Kyouko and Ayano run in the school hallway. It maybe empty, but they're hearts certainly weren't. "T-Toushino Kyouko, where are we going?" Ayano asks, getting tired.

"Why where else? To that 'special hiding place' that I was mentioning earlier." Kyouko replies with a smile.

They both stop running for a bit. "B-but my legs..." Ayano pants.

Kyouko puts her hand on Ayano's chin and whispers, "Don't worry, we'll make it there. I promise you. How about we walk the rest of the way there, or if ya want, we can lay low here..."

Ayano whispers as well. "Toushino Kyouko..."

* * *

**Snap back to reality at 3:58 pm**

Funami Yui slams open the door to see if Kyouko was in here, but was too late. She had already gotten away, and it looks like she did Chitose in – what with her lying on the ground giggling to herself in a creepy manner and lots of nose blood scattered across the room – which made Yui feel like she was gonna throw up at any second.

But she cooled it just in time. Yui runs on over to where Chitose lied, picked her up, and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine," Chitose replied. "But it looks like they got away. I guess I let them get the best of me."

"Yeah, they have."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Although, we should probably worry more about cleaning this place up, wouldn't wanna get in trouble now." Yui confirmed it. "And besides, I'm sure Kyouko will get caught eventually."

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Chitose curiously asks. Yui smirks and replies, "She's gonna have a hard time getting past Himawari and Chinatsu..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: Whelp, this is it guys, the next chapter might actually be THE conclusion to the whole competition thing – keyword 'might' – which means it's going to get even more intense from here on out. Who will win? Who will lose? What will the prize be? We might found out next chapter so stay tuned! Okay, that's about it. I'll see you guys next time :3_

_Oh and by the way, Yui can't really hear what Rise is saying, she just guessed on that one. Hey, Kyouko didn't say help from humans in the school was not allowed, right? Also, the screaming will be revealed in the next chapter, in case you were wondering..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 6]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap, the members of The Hiders have been spotted, and now they are on the run. Will they be able to outwit their rival team The Seekers and get back to their home base? Let's find out..._

* * *

**Second Floor, 3:59 pm**

'_Uwaaa~ this is exhausting…'_ While going up the stairs, Akari wondered why she even bothered going up when she could have just waited for the other team members back at the base. She had finally made it to the second floor eventually. While panting and sweating like an animal, she turns to see if there was anyone following her (then again, she's invisible so it wouldn't have mattered anyway) and then proceeds forward.

Then all of a sudden, an explosion was heard, and a woman was screaming in terror. It seemed to be coming from one of the doors on this floor. Akari starts to freak out. She had no idea if she should investigate on the subject matter or not.

Just then, noise was heard from behind a door, which was labeled 'The Science Lab'. Akari decided to not make any assumptions yet and listen in on the conversation. However, she could only hear muffles of them. "Hmm, I wonder what they are saying..." Akari thought to herself for a moment. The door then opened up – which made Akari jump – and she saw Rise coming outside with an empty bowl in her hands.

Before she closes the door however, she turns and whisper-talks to someone who is still inside. She sounded just like Nana Nishigaki, the science teacher that loves to make experiments, but they blow up in the process. "Hai, and do hurry it up, or else you'll miss the really good scenes." Rise nods in response and proceeds toward the exit. She stops, turns around, and says something in a whisper-like voice.

"Eh?" Akari couldn't understand what she was saying, was she even talking to her? No, that can't be right. She was currently invisible for the moment. Was Rise just talking to herself?

"Oh, Rise, are you chatting with another ghost demon?" Nishigaki asks from afar. Rise whisper-talks some more, all while confusing Akari even more. "Remember, you could always use my ghost-demon exterminator machine in the backroom if ya need it. Be careful not to push the wrong button though, or else it'll explode." Nana reminds her. Akari starts to panic once more. "Oh, and did you bring the popcorn yet?"

"Go- Gomen'nasai! Please don't hurt me!" Akari bows and makes a run for it. Rise tilts her head, wondering what the heck just happened(She eventually left to go get some more popcorn).

* * *

**Third Floor, 4:02 pm**

'_Uwaaa~ this is tiring still...' _Akari continued to go up the stairs, wondering when the madness'll ever end for her. Looking all exhausted and drowsy, and proceeds with caution on the third floor.

While walking slowly, she notices Sakurako dashing down the staircase trying to get away from Himawari, who's not that far behind. She runs past Akari and goes toward the other side of the hallway, so she can get to the bottom floor easier. However, she quickly comes in contact with Chitose, who was just on her way to making to the bottom level with Yui. She waves at Sakurako, whom freaks out and runs towards the opposite direction, until she stops and realizes that Himawari was over there waiting for her.

"Chitose," Yui whisper-yells, "You were suppose to grab her right then and there, that opportunity doesn't come every so often ya know."

"Gomen gomen." Chitose responds.

Yui sighs. "Look, just go and help Himawari, I'll go deal with Kyouko and Ayano."

"Roger."

And once again, the girls had forgotten all about Akari. "Eeehhhh? What about me?" And once again, they had no idea she was there talking to them right now.

Meanwhile, Sakurako was surrounded by Himawari and Chitose, and if she didn't do something soon, she'll be dead meat. She stared at the two for a few while trying to think of what to do. Himawari gives Chitose the signal and they both try to gang up in her. Akari, completely forgetting that she is still invisible, curls up in a ball, and unintentionally makes Chitose trip and fall onto Himawari. Sakurako jumps out of the way just in time before that happens, and makes a run for it.

"Are you ok?" Himawari asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Himawari smiles, then freaks out over how Chitose is now on her chest and gets her off. ("Akarin~")

Akari stares at their awkward moment, and they stare at her as well. "A-Akarin?" Chitose says. "How did you get here?"

"Eh, can you... see me?" Akari looked at herself and saw that she wasn't invisible anymore.

"There's no time for that, let's go and get her already!" Himawari declared.

The two charged after her while she panicked and quickly ran into one of the doors without thinking and blocked the handle with a broomstick. Himawari tries to open the door, but to no avail.

"Give it up Akari," She calls out, "sooner or later you'll have to come on out!"

"Oh no, she's right! What am I suppose to do now?" Akari cried. "Waaaahhh, the one time I'm not invisible and I end up in this mess! I should have just gone back to the base when I had the chance..."

* * *

**[Half of the]First Floor, 4:03 pm**

While Chinatsu was climbing up the stairs, and thinking about being with her Yui-senpai at long last, the walkie-talkie in her skirt-pocket started to ring.

"Huh, I wonder who it could be." She said to herself as she picked it up halfway through the second floor.

"Attention everyone, this is Yui speaking to you from the second floor..."

"Yui-senpai! I wonder what she wants to say." Chinatsu thinks happily.

"...I have some new information to give to you guys, so ya better listen carefully..."

"Listening loud and clear."

"...Sugiura Ayano and Toshinou Kyouko are both heading for the exit on the first floor, keep a very sharp eye on them and do not, I repeat, do **not** let them get out of there alive! Ok, they can go out alive and such, but just don't let them get to their base, alright?"

"Hai."

"I will be joining with you girls shortly, but don't wait for me, alright? Funami Yui, signing off."

Chinatsu puts away her walkie-talkie, a little upset that she can't wait for her to come.

But she doesn't want to disappoint her senpai, she wants to see her happy.

Chinatsu hurries on over to where the others are, all while thinking about how she'll finally be with Yui-senpai...

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: Woo, that took a while to do. Ok guys, last chance to place your bets on the winning team, the next chapter for the main story (Not counting the Epilogue) __**will**__ be the last one. And it'll be posted in a few/couple of days, if I don't get another writer's block. You can count on it ;)_

_Also, I apologize if I made Yui and Himawari a little out of character in this chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Part 7]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: The clock is ticking, the dangers and stakes are raised ever higher, and the game is going to a close. Which team will be the victor? Find out, __**now...**_

* * *

**Second Floor; Forgot the time, sorry about that.**

Kyouko and Ayano are now the prime targets of the 'war' that is going on right now, as they are trying to desperately escape from their enemies. They both go behind a wall to see if the coast was clear yet.

After looking from both sides, Kyouko rubs her head and sighes in relief. "Phew, that was a close one, wasn't it?"

Ayano of course, wasn't happy with the scenario that they are in and decides to call her out on this. "Well duh, we could of gotten killed back there! And was it really necessary to run up and down the stairs countless times?"

Kyouko just crosses her arms and replies "But of course, we _had_ to make a diversion one way or another; that was the best option that there was."

"N-no it was not—"

Kyouko puts her finger toward/onto Ayano's lips. "Sh, did you hear that?" She turned to see if anyone was coming. There wasn't anybody coming, but footsteps were heard, and they were getting louder within each passing second.

Of course, while this is happening, Ayano is standing there panicking and blushing in embarrassment. "T-T-Toushino Kyouko, what is the meaning of this?"

Kyouko turns to Ayano and replies "It appears we have gotten company coming real soon." She turns toward the window and grins. "But maybe we can get to the base faster without them knowing and without them finding us..." She runs over to the window and opens it up, taking a quick peek at what's outside for the moment. "Alright, let's win this thing!" She yells out as she slowly proceeds to take her whole body out of the window.

Ayano runs over to where Kyouko is and pulls her back inside. "What the hell are ya trying to do, kill yourself?"

"No, I'm trying to make a leap of faith all the way over towards the base!" Kyouko defends. "What? Are you worried that I might get hurt?"

"D-don't be so ridiculous," Ayano tries to deny, again. "I just don't wanna be involved in this scenario all by myself that's all!"

"Hello, anyone here?" Somebody called from the staircase. The two hiders slowly turn to see who was coming.

"We should get going, like, pronto." Ayano whispers to Kyouko.

But Kyouko, recognizing the voice, decides to stupidly run _toward_ the voice, which eventually comes up from all the climbing. It is revealed to be (Big surprise) Yoshikawa Chinatsu, who was waiting for Yui while going on a little 'scavenger hunt.' "Chinatsu! I missed you!" Kyouko squeals as she embraces her with a hug.

To which it annoyed Chinatsu. "Argh, ugh, get off of me Kyouko!" She says bitterly while trying to get her off. "Why are you even doing this? You're supposed to run away from your opponents, not allow us to nab you!"

"Oh, but I don't mind if _you_ 'tag' me out Chinatsu-chan..."

"Well I do, now get off!"

"Don't worry about her Chinatsu..." The girls turned to see Yui standing on the other side of the hall, with her hands on her hips.

"Senpai, I knew you'd make it!" Chinatsu says gleefully.

Yui smiles for a moment, and then glares while pointing at Kyouko. "She's basically cheating; I had already tagged earlier on today. Just go after Ayano, while I make sure you-know-who doesn't get in the way"

"What!? You were already tagged?" Ayano asked, looking flabbergasted.

"H-hey, you can't prove that at all..." Kyouko states.

Chinatsu nods, pushes Kyouko out of the way, and starts to go for Ayano, who gets stuck in a corner, wondering what she should do now. But before she had any time to react, an explosion occurs out of nowhere, and three duck for cover.

"What was that?" Chinatsu nervously asks.

"I have no idea!" Yui replied.

Just then, Himawari, Chitose, and Nishigaki come down the stairs in a panic. "A-a-a-an explosion!" Himawari tries to explain the situation while stuttering. "I-it just occurred back on the top floor. Y-you need to g-g-get out of here, STAT!"

They all get into a panic, all except for Kyouko. "H-ha! You're just saying that so we can go outside and then your team members will come out by surprise and snatch us all one by one." Another explosion occurs.

"Toushino Kyouko let's just take our chances and avoid getting killed ok? This isn't even worth it!" Ayano irritatingly responds and rushes over down the stairs. The others do so as well.

* * *

"Why is this even happening?" Yui asks while hurrying for the exit.

"Well, it happened not too long ago..." Himawari explains, "While we were on the third floor, trying to get Akarin, Nishigaki was doing some sort of 'movie experiment' on Rise, and all of a sudden, the room just explodes. We managed to escaped, but we couldn't find Akari anywhere!"

"WHAT? So you just assumed that she was outside or something?" Ayano exclaims.

"Um, yes...?" Chitose quickly replies.

There was silence for a while, until Yui broke the said silence. "We gotta go find her!"

"...After we get out of here and the place isn't all explodey of course." Kyouko finishes.

* * *

As soon as they get outside, the first they see is Sakurako, who was already near the base, waving at them with an umbrella.

"Hey Sakurako, ya made it!" Kyouko cheers; Yui hits her in response. "

Hey, do you know where Akari is? Have you seen her while you were going to the base?" Yui asks Sakurako.

"Wow, I was just about to ask _you_ if you know why Akari is up on the roof." She points upward to where Akari was.

The others turned around and made an 'oh-crap' expression. How did she get up there? Why did she get up there?

"Akari? How did you get up there?" Yui calls out to her.

"Eh? Well, I figured this would be the only way to get to safety, but then I realized that it looked a lot easier in my head..." She replied.

"Aw no fair, how come Akari gets to go on the roof and I can't?" Kyouko complains, which earns her another hit from Yui.

"Can you come down from there? You can easily get hurt from that."

"Hai, demo, I don't know how to get down from here..."

"Here, use this umbrella!" Sakurako suggests as she throws the umbrella to which it hits her in the head.

"Akari~n!" The girls start to panic once more, as she starts to wobble from side to side, losing her balance. What does her in, however, is the third and final explosion that occurs from the lab-again- which makes her fly off towards the sky and then falls onto the ground. (Don't ask how this works for it is cause of logic)

"AKARI!" The others circle around her to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Sakurako asks.

Akari weakly replies: "I... I'm... fine..." while slowly moving her hand. She then places it onto the club door. "I'm... also... safe..." She finishes.

"Yes, yes you are!" The girls all cheer in response to Akari surviving the feat.

Kyouko pinches herself to see if she was dreaming, then proceeds to cheer as well. "We did it! We won! Victory is ours!"

Chitose places her hand onto Ayano's shoulder and smiles. "You did well, Ayano."

"Heh heh, thanks. You did pretty well yourself too." Ayano replies while scratching her head in embarrassment.

After the cheering and celebrating was done, and Akari was in full condition-Thanks to Nishigaki and Rise, whom just fixed the lab- Kyouko hits the gong once more to get everyone's attention. "Alright, and now it is time for the moment you have all been waiting for!"

"Huh? What's that?" Akari asks.

"Well duh, it's time to announce the prizes." She looks to see if everyone was paying attention still, before continuing on. "Today's special prize for winning is simply put: Making the loser do whatever you say!" A huge gasp was heard from a lot of the girls.

Apparently Sakurako was the only other one excited about the prize. "YES! You hear that wonka girl?" She boasted to Himawari, "I am now your master, and you'll HAVE to do what I say now, got that? Now first things first, I want you to do my homework for—"

"Oh come on! There's no way I'm gonna be your slave! If I had known that from the start I wouldn't of had agreed to do this in the first place!" Himawari interrupts. "And besides, I ALWAYS do your homework!"

"Hey, don't talk back to your master!" Sparks ignite between the two once again.

"Himawari's right ya know." Ayano says. "This just doesn't feel right..."

"Oh, did you want _us_ to be the slaves Ayano, or just you alone?" Kyouko teased.

"What? Where on Earth did you get _that_ idea?"

Chitose takes off her glasses and fantasizes one last time, before nose bleeding and falling on the floor_("Do you want to be my slave? I'll add a collar for your neck and everything..." "Please, be gentle, Toushino...Kyouko")._ The other girls worriedly surround her.

"Nice job Kyouko!" Yui scolded.

"Yeah, really nice going..." Chinatsu agreed.

"Oh come on, she'll get over it eventually." Kyouko shrugs it off as usual. "OH! I got plans for the next year's competition as well; wait till ya see what's in stores for that!"

"Actually, we don't want to. Cause you can count us out!"

No one was able to do anything with the so-called prize... that we know of.

* * *

**The End...?**

_AN: Hey there guys, I know not many people(Actually no one) answered on who they wanted to win, so I decided for myself eventually. Also, stay tuned for the alternate ending and epilogue coming up next. I'm gonna have to go to bed though, so I'll see you when I get home from school? :3_


	8. Chapter 75: Alternate Ending

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Alternate Ending]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: The clock is ticking, the dangers and stakes are raised ever higher, and the game is going to a close. Which team will be the victor? Find out, __**now...**_

* * *

**Third Floor; Forgot the time, sorry about that.**

_"Oh man, what should I do now?"_ Akari thought for a moment, deciding what she should do now: Get out and turn herself in, or stay in the maintenance room all night.

There was a loud thumping coming from the door. "Come on Akari, your making this hard for yourself!" A voice yelled out to her from the other side of the door. "You know you can't hide in there forever..."

She was right, er, whoever that was. No way was she able to survive the night in here, unless there was some food, drinks, and her older sister tucking her into bed. Akari squats down and begins to pray, that lady luck will hopefully help her out on this. But wait, isn't this cheating as well? Probably not. After all, this _is_ an emergency and she's only using this once. Then, she hears something, someone saying her name("Akari~n!"), and she smiles brightly and tries to open the door, only to find that while reaching for the doorknob, she is still visible. Akari continued to mope, thinking to herself that she probably should not have stayed and tried to fight. Just then, she had an idea. Akari looked over to the window behind her, it looked like it was open just a little bit. "Hmm, it may seem stupid, but it's my only shot at winning..." She says while getting up from her position and walks on over to the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himawari and Chitose were _still_ waiting beside the locked door, wondering when Akari will come out. "She sure is pretty quiet in there." Chitose remarks.

"Yeah, a little TOO quiet..." Himawari hums suspiciously. She puts her ears near the door and tries to capture the sounds from behind there. There was nothing. Nothing but muffles and grunts and squeals. "What the... what is she..."

Just then, an explosion occurs near the lab, Himawari and Chitose duck for cover. "W-what was that?" Chitose asks shakingly.

"I-I don't... Ah!" Himawari quickly sees Nishigaki running by after the explosion. She appeared to be carrying Rise as well. "Ni-Nishigaki...?"

"Can't talk." She quickly replied. "Let's just say, my MST3K experiment didn't go so hot. Here, take her and get everyone else that's in here AWAY from the building! I'll let you know when this is all over..." She salutes them before running back into the lab.

Himawari repeatedly knocks on the maintenance door in a panic. "Akari, Akari! Are you in there? We need to get out of here now!"

Rise starts talking in a whisper-like voice again. "Um, Himawari?" Chitose tries to get her teammate's attention, "I know I can't understand her language very well, but I think I know what she's saying right now..."

Himawari eventually came to a realization. "Oh no, don't tell me. Come on, we need to go find the others, STAT!"

"Hai!" The three went downstairs to go find the others...

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside, somewhere...**

Sakurako just sneaks past the others in order to get to the bottom floor. She was so close, yet so far. She goes into stealth mode while trying to get to the base outside. Using her skills and wits, she eventually makes it to the base, touches the door, and yells: "SAFE!" out loud. "Hmm, that was actually easier than I though it would be..." Sakurako said to herself.

"Hey Sakurako, glad ya made it!" Someone was shouting out to her. She turned to see that it was coming from Akari, who was for some reason on top of the roof, waving at her from afar.

This surprised her, but she eventually waves back at her, with an umbrella that she had found, somewhere. "Hey-a Akari!"

"Hey Sakurako, ya made it!" Kyouko calls out into the distance; Yui hits her in response.

"Hey, do you know where Akari is? Have you seen her while you were going to the base?" Yui asks Sakurako nervously.

"Wow, I was just about to ask _you_ if you know why Akari is up on the roof." She points upward to where Akari was.

The others turned around and made an 'oh-crap' expression. How did she get up there? Why did she get up there?

"Akari? How did you get up there?" Yui calls out to her.

"Eh? Well, I figured this would be the only way to get to safety, but then I realized that it looked a lot easier in my head..." She replied.

"Aw no fair, how come Akari gets to go on the roof and I can't?" Kyouko complains, which earns her another hit from Yui.

"Can you come down from there? You can easily get hurt from that."

"Hai, demo, I don't know how to get down from here..."

"Here, use this umbrella!" Sakurako suggests as she throws the umbrella to which it hits her in the head.

"Akari~n!" The girls start to panic once more, as she starts to wobble from side to side, losing her balance. What does her in, however, is the third and final explosion that occurs from the lab-again- which makes her fly off towards the sky and then falls onto the ground. (Don't ask how this works for it is cause of logic)

"AKARI!" The others circle around her to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Sakurako asks.

Akari weakly replies: "I... I'm... fine..." while slowly moving her hand. She then tries to places it onto the club door, but sadly, since her hand was too weak, it misses. "I'm... also... safe..." She finishes.

"Yes, yes you are!" The girls all cheer in response to Akari surviving the feat.

Kyouko pinches herself to see if she was dreaming. Did she really just lose? She proceeds to grin with hope. "Well, it's not over yet. After all, we still have Ayano..."

Chitose places her hand onto Ayano's shoulder and smiles. "You did well, Ayano."

"Heh heh, thanks. You did pretty well yourself too." Ayano replies while scratching her head in embarrassment.

"...Now it's all hopeless..." Kyouko said in defeat. She falls onto her knees, not believong what just happened.

After the cheering and celebrating was done, and Akari was in full condition-Thanks to Nishigaki and Rise, whom just fixed the lab- Chinatsu breaks it up for a moment. "So, I guess this means that we've won Yui-senpai?"

"Yeah, we did."

Kyouko hits the gong to interrupt the love fest. "Alright you guys, I'm glad that you were all able to have fun, but now we have to bring this to a close..."

"Huh? But what about the prize?" Akari asks.

"Oh yeah, the prizes." She looks to see if everyone was paying attention still; they were.

"So, what's the prize for winning?" Nishigaki relunctingly asks.

"The prize for winning," She replies disappointingly, "is making the loser do whatever you say..." A huge gasp was heard from a lot of the girls.

Apparently Himawari was the only other one excited about the prize. "Hmm, I think I actually like this. Did you hear that Sakurako?" She boasted to Sakurako, "I am now your master, and you'll HAVE to do what I say now, got that? Now first things first, I want you to stop calling me—"

"Oh come on! There's no way I'm gonna be this big breasted slave! If I had known that from the start I wouldn't of had agreed to do this in the first place!" Sakurako interrupts.

"Hey, don't talk back to your master!" Sparks ignite between the two once again.

"She's right ya know." Yui says. "This just doesn't feel right..."

"But Yui-senpai, you can give het payback for all the crap that she's put ya through..." Chinatsu encourages Yui.

"Well, yeah. That is true..."

"So, I can make you guys do _whatever_ I want?" Chitose asks Kyouko.

"Yep." She replies.

"Anything you want unfortunately..." Ayano shrugs.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Chitose takes off her glasses and fantasizes one last time, before nose bleeding and falling on the floor_("So master, do you want us to go to first base, or go a little further?" "Please, be gentle, Toushino...Kyouko")._ The other girls worriedly surround her.

"Nice job Kyouko!" Yui scolded.

"Yeah, really nice going..." Chinatsu agreed.

"Oh come on, she'll get over it eventually." Kyouko shrugs it off as usual. "OH! I got plans for the next year's competition as well; wait till ya see what's in stores for that!"

"Actually, we don't want to. Cause you can count us out!"

No one was able to do anything with the so-called prize... that we know of.

* * *

**The End...?**

_AN: Hey there guys, hope you enjoyed the alternate ending, the Epilogue will show up shortly..._

_Look, i know the endings were kind of crappy, but I was getting a little tired of doing this and wanted to end it a bit sooner than usual, I hope you understand that..._


	9. Epilogue?

Hide and go Seek(YuruYuri Style)[Epilogue]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

It was getting close to night and Chizuru was waiting inside of her house looking a bit worried. She knows Chitose said that she'll be coming home late cause of that idiot Kyouko, but she had no idea her sister would come _this_ late. She checked her phone, had sent her messages about 13 times and got only one reply.

It said, "I'm on my way back, please don't worry about me :("

She sat there waiting nervously, wondering if something bad had happened to her. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Chizuru went over to go get it. When she opened the door, there stood Ayano, who was holding Chitose in her hands. "Hey," Ayano began, "Sorry for making you worry, Toushino Kyouko made Chitose faint and nosebleed again so I had to drag her-and is still fantasizing and giggling-all the way to her house."

_"Ayano, dragged her to my house? That could only mean one thing..."_ Chizuru took her glasses off and started to fantasize and drool.

"Um, Chizuru, your sister?"

She stopped fantasizing for a moment, "Oh sorry about that. Say, if you aren't so busy, would you like to come sleep over for the night?"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

"Please, I insist. After all, you did struggle to bring my sister here all by yourself." Chizuru takes Ayano and Chitose inside, all while making a victory smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chinatsu entered her house and was greeted by her older sister Tomoko when she entered the place. "Welcome back, you sure took a while sis." Chinatsu puts her things away and falls onto the couch wheezing.

"Yeah, I sure did." She replied. "But that was because the game was too long and we had to take Chitose to the clinic. Oh and I walked with [sleepy] Akari to her place, her sister said thanks and that she can take from there."

"My, now isn't that nice of her." The older sister said gleefully.

The younger pink haired nodded and went to shower.

* * *

While trying to find a way back home, Yui seemed to notice Sakurako and Himawari up ahead in the distance.

Sakurako looked and sounded pretty happy, Himawari did not. "And then I went over there and grabbed the door and I was all 'SAFE!' it was the greatest accomplishment I had ever done in my life..."

"Yeah..." The turquoise girl replied, heavily annoyed.

"Now if only you could do your work—"

"Aw come on, is that all you ever talk about?" The brunette complained, "Sheesh, not only do ya have really big boobs, but you're also boring and hard to please."

"Hey, I am not! I just don't have the time to do any of that."

"Yeah yeah, tell that to your boobs..."

"Shouldn't you be at home cleaning the dishes at your place?"

"Hey, how did _you_ know that?" As the two were walking and fighting, Yui could only stare and watch into the distance, shaking her head in shame-that's Himawari and Sakurako for ya.

Yui leaves and moves onward. She eventually makes it to her apartment at long last. When she enters and puts her stuff away, she decides to go and have a quick drink and shower before going to bed. She goes to the refrigerator and takes a bottle of water; then thinks to herself: _"Huh, I wonder if the others made it back ok..."_ she then proceeds to have a drink.

* * *

Back at the Amusement Club there was Toushino Kyouko, who was all alone, grinning evilly. She takes out a paper and pen, and starts to write on it. "Heheheh, just you wait. I'll make an even _better_ 'Hide-And-Seek' competition than the last! And this time, **I will not be out. I will not **_**go**_** out...without a fight..."**

* * *

_Shortest. Epilogue. EVER!_


End file.
